


Making a dream a reality

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What dream?
Relationships: Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage
Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127699





	Making a dream a reality

Our story starts in Cuthbert Binns' office. His dear girlfriend, Charity Burbage is visiting.

Charity asked, "Why in Merlin's name are you so damn fidgety today, Bert?"

Cuthbert said, "There's something which I've been meaning to ask you, dear."

Charity smiled. "It can't be that bad, ask away."

Cuthbert took a deep breath and in one breath, quickly asked her, "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Charity gasped. "Did I just hear you correctly? Are you proposing to me?"

Cuthbert nodded.

Charity grinned. "Yes, I'd love to be your wife."

Cuthbert muttered, "Really?"

Charity beamed, "Of course. It's something I've dreamed about for a long time now, but I never imagined that it could become true."


End file.
